


Not Fake Dating

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake Dating, First Kiss, General Bingo, M/M, Peter's kinda slutty, Steter Bingo 2018, bar tender stiles, happy ending of course, no judgement tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter's admirer approaches, what to do, what to do? Make out with the bar tender of course.





	Not Fake Dating

This is a good bar and Peter likes it here. The music is good, a lot of variety, with no screaming and no country. The lighting is good, not too dim and not too bright. Comfortable seating, good looking clientele who dance very close and good, strong drinks. Add in the cute bar tender and he can come here a couple of times a week.

Or he’d like to, but that might be ruined, all because he was stupid and followed his dick into some twink’s bed. It was supposed to be one night – that’s all he’ wants from a pick-up. But now he just wants to drink and there he is, his stalker, Craig. Craig who seems to turn up in every bar Peter goes to and he’s shown up at Peter’s bookstore, too. Which is strange because he’s not sure Craig can read. Peter sees his reflection in the mirror and shuts his eyes, muttering, “Shit. Shit. Where can I hide?”

The cute bar tender, with the strange nickname Stiles, snorts and says, “Problem, Peter? I don’t think of you as a hiding kinda guy.”

“I’m not normally, but…” he looks past the bar tender and so far, it looks like Craig hasn’t seen him. “I made a mistake in judgement and a one-night stand apparently thinks we should be dating.”

“Who? Oh god, don’t tell me it was Craig? Did you sleep with Clinging Craig?” Stiles chuckles and grabs the bottle of Peter’s favorite vodka. “Dude, I know he’s hot, but was the sex worth it?”

“No, probably not. In retrospect, not even close.” Glancing at the bar, he accidentally makes eye contact, seeing Craig grin. “Oh, fuck.”

Stiles looks up and quietly asks, “When was your thing with him?”

“About a month - five weeks ago,” Peter says, patting his pockets to be sure he has his phone, wallet and car keys. Time for a quick escape. “So listen, I better…”

“Kiss me,” Stiles orders, pulling Peter in with a hand around the back of his neck. It should be uncomfortable, but his wolf goes willingly.

Stiles’ lips are soft and while it’s closed mouth, the kiss certainly doesn’t feel chaste. Since Stiles started it, Peter decides it’s permission to reach across the bar, running his hand down the younger man’s back, ending with playing with the bottom of Stiles’ t-shirt.

“Umm, Peter? Peter, who is this?”

It takes Peter a second to realize the annoying buzz behind him is actually addressing him. “Hmm? Oh, hello, Craig. It’s Craig, right? Do you know Stiles?”

Craig looks genuinely confused, head turning back and forth between the two of them. He’s pretty, but not a rocket surgeon. “Well, yeah, kinda, but… what are you… I thought…”

“It’s our one month anniversary, but I have to work, of course.” The way Stiles looks at Peter makes his stomach flip, which is stupid. This is just a friend – an acquaintance actually – doing him a favor.  “So Peter’s here keeping me company. He’s the best boyfriend,” Stiles says pulling him into another kiss. This one is not at all chaste and Peter feels his pants getting tighter, which is ridiculous, he’s not sixteen.

“You’re dating then? You two are…” Craig starts and no, no one pays him the slightest bit of attention.

“What? Sorry, you were saying something?” Peter asks him, because he’d really like this annoyance gone.

“I guess I thought… Well, never mind. I hope he makes you happy, Peter,” Craig whispers, voice full of drama and angst and oh god, Peter wants to poke a pencil into his ear.

“I do,” Stiles says, smiling at Peter, staring deep into his eyes. Which is weird and not necessary as this is pretend. It’s pretend, right?

“Hey, Stiles, do you need me to stay late tonight? It’s not too busy and it looks like you may have other plans?” Peter recognizes Erica, a bitten wolf, and his second favorite bar tender here. She’s blonde and dresses in clothes that are too tight and too short and too much of everything. Only his nephew wears more leather. If he liked women, he’d certainly hit that, in spite of the leather.

“Do I have other plans?” Stiles asks. He suddenly looks shy and Peter wants him more than he’s wanted anything.

“You do now,” he replies, watching as Stiles unties his apron and comes around the side of the bar. “Happy Anniversary, darling.”

“Let’s celebrate,” Stiles says and jumps on Peter, completely confident that Peter will catch him in a bridal carry while others in the bar all cheer them on. It’s very An Officer and a Gentlemen, although neither are in attendance.

“First month of many,” Peter replies and dammit, he might be telling the truth.


End file.
